onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Torneo de Kumbalunga
Es un torneo que se celebra en la montaña mas alta que hay en una isla llamada Kumbalunga. El torneo nacio para celebrar la destruccion de los Saseikis.thumb|304px Coliseo El Coliseo es un lugar gigantesco, decorado con cuatro estatuas en cada punta. Reglas La unica regla del Torneo de Kumbalunga es que nadie puede morir, aquel que mate a alguien quedara descalificado y la Marina se le llamara para que le arresten. Fundador El Torneo fue creado por el Ex-Marine Korei, un marine que sobrevivio a la invasion Saseiki. El Decimo Torneo De Kumbalunga Es el torneo que se celebrara dentro de poco. En este torneo estan como comentaristas: Vladimir, Anselmo y Suculucu que mataron a los antiguos comentaristas y tomaron su puesto. Premios El ganador podra elegir uno de los tres premios *Una Akuma no Mi *Una Saijo Ō Wazamono *Otro objeto desconocido por ahora Participantes *Vero *Monkey D. Vero *Yakan *Kodona Haigatai *Darkness *Star D. Zeus *Luisito567 *Estorgio Empieza el Decimo Torneo de Kumbalunga El Torneo Comienza Vladimir: ei mui vuenas a todos aki vladimir komentandoooo el torneo de kumbalunga Anselmo: ahdavsgvsdfgv (Hey muy buenas a todos guapissssimooos, aqui Anselmo777) Suculucu: Muy buenas weys del señor Vladimir: tnemos k prsntar el torneo pork ns an elejydo pork tnemos maso suaj Anselmo: esduifjushfsdf (No nos eligieron, mataste a los comentaristas y nosotros ocupamos su puesto) Vladimir: no fue kulpa mya :( ¿komo iba a saber k s moririan por kortarles la kabesa? Suculucu: Weys, hay que presentar a los participantes Anselmo: hjiasushdyass (Vladimir ¿Quieres hacerlo tu?) Vladimir: No :) Suculucu: Ya lo hago yo weys. La primera en llegar ha sido Vero la Flor Mortal Vladimir: no m kae vyen no m dyo un elado Suculucu: El segundo en llegar es Yakan Mil Caras Vladimir: tmpoko m kae vyen i admas su kara m d askete Suculucu: El siguiente es Darkness Oscuridad Infinita Vladimir: m kae mal equicu m miro kon kara de: ers un paiaso Suculucu: La siguiente es Monkey D. Vero la Flor de fuego Vladimir: ejejej flor de fuego, podriamos desir k.... ESTA ON FIREEE!!!!! Suculucu: El siguiente es Luisito el rayo Vladimir: no le konosko, pro sejuramente me kaiga mal Suculucu: El siguiente es''' Kodona Haigatai la Mente Depredadora''' Vladimir: i si hera tan lysto porke l ganaron? xdddd Suculucu: A continuacion tenemos a Star D. Zeus el Rayo Celeste Vladimir: tyene kara d avurrydo, heso sygnifika k s aburre d hestar aki i por lo tanto ns despresia!!!! m kae maso mal!!! Suculucu: Y por ultimo pero no por eso el peor, tenemos a Estorgio Sermonstruosoaléjatedemí Vladimir: estorgio pto amo, futuro ganador, hes un krak, todos konmigo: jastag #EstorgioElMejor Anselmo: ahusdusahfsduf (Vladimir, debemos tener una opinion imparcial) Vladimir: pero es k estorgio mato a una criatura k kasi m debora orriblemente Anselmo: hsaudhasudh (Era solo una polilla y no son criaturas letales, lo que pasa es que les tienes miedo) Vladimir: heso hes flso, n ls tengo myedo Anselmo: usadusahdsud (Destruiste una isla entera solo porque una polilla se acerco a ti...) Vladimir: ja bes, stube al brde d l muerte, esa kriatura kasi m mata :s Suculucu: Weys, las polillas son malvadas, pero no superan a las abuelitas. ahora hay que desidir kien luxa kontra kien Vladimir: el orden sera asi: 1-Star D. Zeus vs Vero 2-Yakan vs Estorgio 3-Darkness vs Luisito 4-Kodona vs Monkey D. Vero Suculucu: El que derrote a todos los demas oponentes podra elegir entre: Una fruta en que si besas a un usuario de fruta del diablo, consiges el 99% del poder y si les tocas solo el 50%. Vladimir: no boi a komentar sobre hesta fruta *Vladimir vomita* ejeje sorri es que los saseikis bomitamos al besar Suculucu: Y si no quiere la fruta puede elegir una Saijo o Wazamono, la espada legendaria llamada Kira Akuma,'' la espada que asesino a 10000 Saseikis Vladimir: hesa espada no me gsta na...por sierto, hay un terser premio Suculucu: Que dices wey, no hay tercer premio Vladimir: ejejjeje *Vladimir se teletransporta a algun sitio* Anselmo: dsjuasdhausdasu (A donde ha ido?) ''Vladimir vuelve con una calavera Anselmo: sjdsausajaj (¿Que es eso?) Vladimir: ps e ido al ynfierno i e kojydo esta kosa Suculucu: Y eso que es? Vladimir: el terser premio, mira k ase: *La calavera abre su boca y lanza un rayo violeta que quema todo lo que toca* Vladimir: ademas puedo bolberme inbisible, inbokar muertos, bolar....pero kien la use bibira la mytad Suculucu: Y a ti te afecta? Vladimir: k ba, es k soi inmortal xd Ronda 1: Star D. Zeus vs Vero Vladimir: ejejej star bersus bero. jastag #StarvsVeroKombateHepikoPeroEstorgioElMejorGanaraATodos Vero: Star, que gane el mejor Star: Lo mismo digo Vladimir: Menos hablar y mas petarse la feis a guantasos Vero:' Noche Oscura, '''de repente se hace de noche y unas plantas aparecen agarrando a Star subcionandole la energía ''Star rompe las plantas y corre hacia Vero Star: Akuma no Ken *'Star crea de su puño mano gigante y golpea a Vero* ''Vero se levanta Vero: 'los dos cortes *'Vero corre y pasa al lado de Star* Star: ¿Que ha.... *Star es cortado gravemente* Vero: Lo siento, pero tengo que ganar *Vero ataca con su espada a Star pero este esquiva el ataque y le mete un muy potente cabezazo a Vero que hace que esta salga disparada varios metros* Star: Lo mismo digo, no pienso dejar que me ganesCategoría:Lugares Star agarra a Vero por el cuello y la lanza por los aires Vero hace un salto en una pared y aterriza encima de Star y le golpea en la cara Vero: ''La estolada matinal'' *Un ciervo aparece y golpea a Star, pero este lo para y lo lanza contra vero* Vladimir: eejejeje hese sierbo sa stampao kontra bero Star se transforma en un demonio Star: ¡Ya me he cansado Vero, te voy a derrotar! Vero se pone en guardia Star ataca muchisimas veces a Vero y esta para la mayoria de los ataques con su espada, pero los que reciben le provocan heridas graves Vladimir: ejejej bamos, petale la feis, jo t apollo, todos konmigo #StarPetaleLaFeis Star le mete una fortisima patada a Vero y la deja inconsciente Vladimir: ja tenemos ganador, star a ganao vyeeeeen Vero se levanta Vero: Debo ganar, te derrotare ahora mismo Vero va corriendo hacia Star Vero: ''dueto final'' Star corre hacia Vero Star: '''Akuma no Ken Vero y Star se golpean y provocan una onda expansiva que hace que muchos espectadores se caigan al suelo e incluso Vladimir, debido a su ligero peso, sale volando Vladimir: I believe i can fly!!!! El poder de Star es mayor que el de Vero Star: ¡No puedes vencerme! Vero: ¡¡VOY A GANAR SI O SI!! *Vero con muchisimo esfuerzo logra superar el poder de Star* Vero: Dueto final!!! * propina a Star numerosos golpes, el 80% son eficaces y dan en el blanco, derrotando con mucho esfuerzo a Star Star cae al suelo con muchisimas heridas Vero: He.. he ganado... *Vero esta a punto de desmayarse pero consigue aguantar* Suculucu: Vero ha ganaaaaaaaao!!!!! Ronda 2: Yakan vs EstorgioCategoría:Lugares de Grand Line Vladimir: i estorgio a ganaadooooooooo Anselmo: Shdusdhsadbshds (Pero si el combate no ha empezado) Vladimir: a es syerto, pero es k hes obvio que estorgio ba a ganar Estorgio entra al coliseo con un caballo y Yakan andando '' Yakan: ¿Como sera de fuerte? Estorgio: Creo que el ganador es obvio.... *Estorgio baja del caballo* ''Estorgio va corriendo hacia Yakan Yakan imprime un martillo Estorgio: ¡¡No me derrotaras!!! Vladimir: una prejunta Suculucu: ¿Que pasa wey? Vladimir: estorgio no tenia un poder d hesos shungos k asia k al desir una mentira, hesta se asia berdad? Zaram: es sierto, me acuerdo bale oc Vladimir: zaram, no hestas inbitado a hestar aki Zaram: a bale, sorri *Zaram se va* Anselmo: Ushdhsusddhsahd (Entonces si Estorgio ha dicho que no le derrotaran, le derrotaran?) Suculucu: Seguramente Vladimir: estorgio es demasiado poderoso pa k pase heso Estorgio ataca a Yakan, pero este esquiva el golpe y Yakan ataca a Estorgio con un martillo y este cae al suelo Estorgio: **** **** *** ***** ****** no me puedes apalizar **** ****** **** Yakan golpea a Estorgio con el martillo varias veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente Suculucu: Vaya wey, Anselmo tenia razon Vladimir: NONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONO *Vladimir le hace explotar la cabeza a Yakan* Vladimir: Estorgio ha ganado Anselmo: YSdysaygdasgasydaysyasgsyda (Vladimir...) Vladimir: pta bida *Vladimir resucita a Yakan* Yakan: ¿Que ha pasado? Suculucu: Eh weys, sabiais que Arufure le dijo a Sr caotico.... Vladimir: Sr caotico pto amo el mejor un crack denle un dies por exceso de hestilo Anselmo: AUuaHDUASHUDSAUH (Vladimir callate, ya sabemos que Caotico te ha pagado para que hables bien de el) Suculucu: Pos eso, que Arufure le dijo a Caotico que queria que Estorgio perdiese y fuese apalisado Vladimir: k ynesperado Ronda 3: Darkness vs Luisito